


ROMAN ALWAYS GOT WHAT HE WANTED BUT HE WILL NEVER HAVE JANUS AND VIRGIL … RIGHT?

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: ROMAN ALWAYS GOT WHAT HE WANTED BUT HE WILL NEVER HAVE JANUS AND VIRGIL … RIGHT?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 14





	ROMAN ALWAYS GOT WHAT HE WANTED BUT HE WILL NEVER HAVE JANUS AND VIRGIL … RIGHT?

Remus was somewhere blowing off steam while Janus stared at the note and hoodie Virgil left. They were just harmless items but hold such pain to the lying sides heart, it was all just too much but he couldn't stop holding it.

While Janus was sitting in one place like a statue, Remus was destroying everything that was in Virgil's old room hoping that this was all a joke. Virgil's was just playing a harmful prank to get back at Remus for eating his deodorant. So he kept braking and braking and braking everything, his shirts ripped to shreds, his CD's broken into piles, and his bed half eaten. But still no Virgil. It's only been a day and he should of at least come back to change his shirt or get something, but nothing happened.

Remus left the destroyed room and found Janus still staring at the letter and hoodie. Remus walked to him and wrapped his arms around him.

''You're not going to go away like Virgil, are you''? Remus said hiding his tears thinking about his brother. Roman always gets what he wanted while Remus always got his scraps or nothing at all, but he would never have Janus or Virgil. At least that's what Remus thought.


End file.
